Sewn Shut, Stitched Open
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: WARNING Slash, a pinch of OOCness. Thor starts to act weird around Loki, things happen and Loki runs away from Asgard. He ends up on the front step of Tony Starks building. Will the Avengers be able to help Loki, even though he denies he needs help, even with the Chitauri after him?Bad Summary, Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

When me and Thor got to the landing point, where Heimdall watches over the realms, I was immediately pushed down to the ground, the Tesseract out of my hand. My head cracked against the cold floor harshly, making me bleed a bit. Although, I probably deserve it.

"My son." I weakly lifted my head off of the ground, but I could only see gold boots standing in front of me. I put my head back down, not saying anything for my mouth was bound with a metal gag.

I knew that they wouldn't understand, or believe me, that the Chitauri took advantage of my confusion, the self-loathing I have of my heritage, and my grief.

They do not understand what the Chitauri are capable of. They tortured me, a god, with whips and chains, pulling my nails off one. At. A. Time. However, I did not say anything that would give anything away about Asgard. I am the one that protected it.

Now, I stand in front of fath- no, the All-Fathers, throne. Waiting for my punishment to be named. Waiting for the slightest trace of regret, or sorrow in Odin's eyes. I know he saw what happened to me. Well, at least Heimdall did when Odin asked what was transpiring in the universe and of my whereabouts.

He knows none of this is my fault.

"Remove his muzzle." Odin ordered, Frigga standing beside her husband.

Two guards removed his muzzle, then stepped back behind Loki.

"Loki Laufeyson, give an explanation for your actions." Odin said.

Loki didn't answer, his throat was constricting against the tears he had buried for years.

"Answer me!" Odin raised his staff and brought it down onto the ground, startling all but Loki.

His eyes started to burn.

"Very well." Odin said, sounding like he had given up.

"Do you accept any just punishment that may befall you, Loki Laufeyson."

Loki nodded. Frigga looked on, worry in her eyes. Thor's eyes hardened a bit.

"Your punishment, for your lies and deceitfulness, is that your lips shall be bound shut together by cord. You shall not be able to cut nor tear at this, for it will not break. Understood?"

Loki nodded.

Odin motioned for two guards. They stopped in front of Loki, one holding a silver platter with a needle with the leather already threaded through, the other about to grab his chin to hold him still during this act of punishment.

Loki's eyes widened, and looked frantically at his not-brother, and cried to him.

"All-Father! Wait! Please," he lowered his voice to sound more in control, and not hysterical, "let Thor sew my lips shut. Accept this as my last wish."

Odinson thought for a moment before turning to Thor and nodding. Thor walked down to the bottom of the steps. He stopped in front of Loki, keeping eye contact with him, as he put out his hand for the needle. The guard handed it to him.

Thor took his chin between his thumb and index finger to hold him in place. When the needle was touching where the sewing would start, he leaned down and whispered something that made Loki's eyes grow wide.

"You shall feel no love here, Brother."

Loki opened his mouth to snap a reply back, when Thor pierced his lip without warning.

**~~~~I was going to stop here but decided not too XD Thank me later :P~~~~**

Loki lay down in his cell, his hands tracing the pattern of cords that kept his mouth shut, and his screams in.

Thor had confused him greatly with his unusual behavior. Odin had named him Loki Laufeyson, signifying, to him, that he was no longer considered an Odinson. Tears burned into his eyes, this time though, he let them fall.

~~~Laufeyson~~~Laufeyson~~~~


	2. Loki's Scars

**Guys, Loki will be a bit OOC in this. Here is why: **

** is just a mess of emotions that I like to bring out more prominently **

**That's all! Review! **

Over the next couple of days, Thor came in more and more. He, however, was not as loud and joyous as per normal Thor, he was not even calling him brother! He was calling him 'Loki'.

Each time Thor said his name instead of brother, he felt his already fragile heart break a little more, and feel himself slipping deeper and deeper into the black tar of his mind. Each time he fell asleep, his nightmares twisted his sanity even more than it already is.

Each time he awoke in his cell, disoriented from another nightmare, he would have to figure out where he was, and pray he wasn't still with the Chitauri. The muzzle would dig harshly into his chin and cheeks, rubbing his mouth raw. He still tasted the iron inside his mouth.

_CRREEAAK_

He listened to the cell door creak open. He just sat there, however, he didn't think that he could put up a brave front in front of his brother anymore. At least he couldn't sleep when 'he' tried to take over Midgard. The alternative to that was just as bad though.

He broke out of his daze when big boots stopped in front of his hunched form and he could feel their stares. His eyes widened at that memory.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_Loki watched as 'he' killed a man by plunging a device into his eye, tearing it to shreds, and killing the man in the process. He could only watch in horror as the Chitauri, who took over his mind, killed him and tried to enslave the people of Midgard._

_When he saw the soldier and Man of Iron he shouted in joy and desperation, knowing that they could not hear him, to save the people of Midgard when his world blurred and his body kept fighting._

_He ended up in front of The Other, who glared at him, and sneered in disgust. _

"_Loki. You can not mess this up. Do you understand."_

_He nodded slightly._

"_Loki, come here pet. Crawl. I want to see the fallen Prince of Asgard at my command and my mercy!" He yelled._

_Loki clenched his teeth, but started to kneel down onto his hands and feet and crawled until he was at The Other's feet. He didn't dare look up, not even when he patted his head like he was some kind of animal or prize. He was to afraid to face the whispers of death The Other said to him. _

_Especially after the torture. Oh, the torture! The humiliation and pain! He couldn't – no wouldn't go through all of that again!_

"_Loki. Look up at me." Loki looked up at the kneeling Chitauri leader in front of him, who still held his grotesque hand on his head, "You know what I want?" He grinned in sadistic pleasure, "I want, no need, to hear your screams."_

_Loki's eyes widened in terror, as his head was yanked back and his clothes torn off, as he was dragged away to the whipping post._

_This was not like any other whipping though. Their whip had ten tongues (is that right?), each with tiny little needle points sticking out, so that they could rip and tear at his ba-._

_~~~~Present~~~~_

"Brother?!" Loki was snapped out of his daze by Thor. Who was currently holding his shoulders and looking at him with those blue, blue eyes that he sorely missed. But Loki was disoriented at the moment and could only try to struggle out of his grip weakly, with a wild look in his eyes.

"Brother?! Brother! Loki! Please stop! You-you are in Asgard! Loki!" SLAP!

The harsh sound echoed throughout the cell. The other prisoners watched from their own cells of the big scene that was unfolding in front of them. Loki turned his head to look at his brother, a tear made its way down his cheek as he motioned to his back, and promptly passed out.

Thor immediately took action and picked him up carefully, considering the pain filled groans Loki emitted whenever he touched or jostled his back. He took a couple of guards and took him to the healing room.

As he explained to the nurses what Loki had 'told' him, the Head Nurse proceeded to cut Loki's clothes in the back and grimaced at the sight in front of her.

Thor, on the other hand, turned green around the edges, and let out an outraged roar, and then proceed to his father's throne room.

On Loki's back were raised scars and puncture wounds, the scars were back and some still bled a bit. What outraged Thor the most was the writing that was scared into his back.

_'Chitauri's Pet'_ was carved forever into Thor's beloved brothers skin.

**Can I get some feed back on this please? I ran into a little writers block after the first chapter :( Pathetic, right? **

**R&R!**


End file.
